


That only happens with you

by Kimberly2704



Category: Jugenea
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly2704/pseuds/Kimberly2704
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

She had arrived at the studio earlier today but now she had been sitting in her trailer for too long, just staring at the wall with no energy to get up or even move. She couldn’t seem to keep her mind quiet and thought after thought just rushed through her head in lightning speed. How could they possibly still want me here? .. I’m just a mess and can’t do anything right. I’ve gained too much weight, I’m hardly ever on time and just yesterday I couldn’t even get through the scene standing up so they had to shoot it with me sitting. I know they are all here to help me and are happy to but what are they really thinking? .. They must be talking about me and my condition in some way or another when I’m not around. And what does he think? I just can’t help but feel I’m such a burden to him. He could be in other pictures right now .. he would be. He’s doing this for me .. and here goes another day with me sitting here and not being able to get up.

The day started out well and she told herself that today would be a good day but once she was on the lot the self destructive thoughts came rushing down on her. It just had been too long, too exhausting, too demanding - the studio took everything she had and she wondered how much she would have left to give.

She kept staring at the clock that was right opposite of where she was sitting on her daybed. 10 am … 12 pm … 3 pm. She hadn’t even bothered calling in sick today - it just all seemed ridiculous to her. Exhaustion took the better of her and after hours of worrying she laid down, just to rest her eyes for a bit to get rid of the pounding headache that had developed between the last hours of overthinking and doing nothing. 

She woke up to someone knocking at the door. It was already 6 pm. She tried to keep quiet as if no one was there. She really didn’t want to see anyone right now. But whoever it was didn’t seem to let her off easy.

“Judy please .. open the door.”

Nothing.

“Please, I just want to talk to you. I know you’re in there, I saw you get here in the morning.”

Immediately her eyes filled with tears. It wasn’t the first time he came to check on her after a day like this but it was the first time she couldn’t pick up the courage to open the door. After all he was one of the reasons that caused all the spinning thoughts in her head.

“Judy!”

He tried opening the door but she locked it. For a while she didn’t hear anything and wondered if he had left but then she heard him speaking again quietly. 

“Okay, I’ll let you be, but please I really need to talk to you. I’m just so worried. Please can we meet? You know where .. I’ll be there tomorrow at 4, please come.”

After that she heard him walk away and let out a relieved sigh. I know I should have let him in but that wouldn’t have made anything any better, I just would’ve felt even more guilty.

Half an hour later she felt safe enough to pick herself up to get to her car and go home. Vincente was out of town in New York for a few days and had taken Liza with him on a mini vacation. She was really excited about it and Judy was for her but she never liked being away from her daughter for too long. Judy knew Vincente had taken her because he wanted to spend some time alone with his daughter, away from Judy. They were not on good terms at the moment and had been living next to each other rather than with each other for a while now. They still got along on a day to day basis but Judy saw no future for them and she was convinced that neither did he.

Too exhausted to do much else she took some food out of the fridge that the housekeeper had prepared and got comfortable on the couch. After she finished eating she went upstairs and got to bed.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night and she kept thinking about Gene. I’m such an idiot .. I should have at least made myself known and answered him. He must be worried sick now. And I can’t call him now, it's already late and what if Betsy picks up the phone .. that would only cause more trouble, at least for him and I definitely don’t want that. I just have to see what tomorrow will bring … 

The whole drive to the beach she was giddy with excitement. Actually she had been the whole day but it only got worse and worse as 4 pm slowly approached. When she got there she got out of the car and went down to the beach and walked down the bay where they were supposed to meet. When she didn’t feel like walking anymore she sat down in the sand and let the wind blow in her face and through her hair. It finally helped her relax a bit. So much so that Judy didn’t notice him walking up to her.

“You came.”

Startled, she turned around.

“Jesus Christ, Gene, don’t scare me like that.” She said as she got up.

“Sorry”, he held out his hands to take her in his arms. She let him hold her.

“Hey baby”, he said, holding her to him, with one hand stroking her back comfortingly. Judy hated to admit it to herself but it felt so good being in his arms again. She fitted into them like nowhere else. But just as she was starting to feel too comfortable she broke their embrace. She just couldn’t let herself go there again.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” she asked him, taking a few steps back to create the distance she started trying to create in her mind. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she looked at him.

“Please let me help you Judy, I know I can. I’d do anything for you, I hope you know that but you have to talk to me. I know it is all too much for you right now and you’re not in the right condition to do this movie but -” 

“I knew it, you think so too. You know what Gene, just forget it. I’ve been trying and trying, even if it doesn’t seem like it, but if you think I’m not in the right condition to do it, why even bother right?!” She turned and wanted to walk off but he didn’t let her. He grasped her hand and turned her so she had to face him again.

“Judy come on that’s not fair, you know exactly how I meant it.” She could tell he started to get frustrated, but she just couldn't help herself.

“It’s just …”, he was trying to find the right words “I’m doing this movie for you and I just want to know what I can do to make it easier for you, I see how much you’re struggling and I hate watching you like this.”

“Well, I didn’t ask you to do it, so …”, she uttered in a quiet voice.

“Judy please don’t be like this.” He tried looking at her but she kept her face down. He placed two fingers under her chin and turned her face up to him. When she was finally looking at him her eyes were full of tears. It broke his heart watching her like this.

“It’s .. it’s just .. just too much”, she sobbed, “I can’t do it anymore, I .. I can’t .. I want to .. do it right but .. I can’t”, with that she let herself drift down to the sand burying her face in her hands. Gene sat down next to her, took her in his arms and held her tightly to his chest, stroking her back and kissing her hair. After a while she calmed down and found her voice again.

“And I’m keeping everyone from doing things they really want to be doing because I just can’t keep myself together, you in particular .. I know this movie is not challenging you in any way and I know that you need that to feel satisfied with your work. I’m sorry for being such a burden Gene.”

He moved so that he could take her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

“Please don’t think this way Judy. You will never be a burden to me. I really enjoy working with you. I just would like it if it were like before, we always had so much when filming. And you’re right, this movie is not a real challenge for me choreography-wise but that’s not important to me right now. I enjoy working on it because you are with me. Your talent and everything you are is like nothing else .. so please believe in yourself and try one more time, because I know that you can do it honey, I know that you will kick ass and blow them all away. You are the most wonderful person I know and we are all so happy to help you - especially me. Remember what you did for me in our first picture? I will never forget the way you helped me and pulled me through everything .. without you I would’ve been lost.”

She glanced up at him and a mischievous grin formed on her lips, concealing her dried up tears.

“Yes you would have .. especially in the kissing department.”

He opened his mouth in mock shock but she just looked at him and laughed. It made him happier than he dared to admit hearing her laugh again, even if it was at his expense. He pinched the sides of her waist and she squealed with laughter. When her laughter stopped she just looked at him smiling.

“Alright Mr. Kelly, I’ll let you help me. I’ll be there on Monday and will try my best not to disappoint.”

He took her hand and lifted it towards his lips to kiss it. Smiling at her he said,

“Thank you Ms. Garland. And you could never disappoint me darling.”

Blushing, she looked down again. He got up and, still holding her hand, pulled her up with him. Brushing off the sand from his clothes he asked her,

“What do you say, want to get something to eat? I’m starving.”

She hesitated. “Are you sure? Isn’t Betsy waiting for you at home? Where did you tell her you were going anyway?”

“She’s away visiting her family and took Kerry with her as well. They won’t be back before tomorrow night .. besides”, he added looking at her “I can take a friend out for a bite to eat.”

Ha, a friend, that’s what I am now, she thought to herself but didn’t feel like retorting anything.

“Well then, alright .. I could eat something myself.”

They walked up to the promenade and found a place where they could eat some burgers. At first the mood felt a little tense between them but as they started talking they soon found themselves in a livid conversation, laughing and joking with each other. Judy had a hard time remembering a day when she had felt this content. She was fully in the moment, listening to him and it made her relax immeasurably.  
When they were done eating and it was time to leave Judy couldn’t help but feel a little sad. She enjoyed her time with him so much - he was one of the very few people who made her feel fully at ease. Gene seemed to notice her mood changing.

“Hey, if you don’t have to go back right away would you mind taking a walk with me on the beach? I don’t feel like going home just yet.”

“There’s no one waiting for me at home right now anyway. Vincente has taken Liza with him to New York and they won’t be back for a few days, so I’m quite alone right now. Or to put it differently, yes I would love to. I can’t even remember the last time I took a walk on the beach.”

He held out his hand to her and they started walking as she took it. When they reached the shore he still held her hand in his, lightly stroking it with his thumb when they stopped to let the water rush over their feet. She turned to face him.

“Thank you for making me come here Gene, this was just what I needed.”

“Always happy to help.” He said and smiled as he looked down. She looked out to the horizon, completely lost in thought, when she heard him add “Say, when did you have your last dip in the ocean?”

“What?”

But he just stood there looking first at her, then towards the sea.

“You can’t be serious! That was not included in your walk suggestion buster.”

“Come ooon! It will be fun.”

“No!” She squealed. “Besides, I don’t have a bathing suit.”

“Well, nothing that I haven’t seen before.”

“Gene!”

But he just laughed and started pulling off his shirt. She couldn’t help but stare - he looked so good and she hadn’t seen him shirtless in over a year. When he finished undressing, except for his boxer shorts he turned and walked up to her. Looking her up and down while inspecting her clothing he came to his conclusion.

“You could leave your shirt and panties on you know .. afterwards you’ll still have your jacket and skirt to put back on.”

“Gene, I can’t do that - what if someone recognises us?”

“There’s hardly anyone here.”

He was right. She could only spot a few people in the distance. He turned and started to make his way into the water. She changed her mind when the water already reached his knees.

“Alright.”

She waded in behind him, not quite believing that he convinced her to join him. One thing was for certain, this definitely kept her mind off the problems she was facing at work. Gene waited for her and took her by the hand as they made their way through the first row of breakers. The water reached her chest now and she took hold of his arm so he wouldn’t go in any further - she always felt a little uneasy about the depth of the ocean. He stopped and dunked his head under the water but quickly came back up again grinning at her mischievously. Leaning forward he kissed her cheek as he placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. She was a little taken off guard and didn’t know where to look. Shyly she placed her hands on his chest. The waves were pretty low and they bobbed in the water for a while gazing at each other before Gene said,

“Thank you for coming in with me Judy.” She gave him a small smile.

“Is this also what friends do together?”

“Going swimming? Doesn’t seem like such a scandalous activity if you ask me.”

“Well, no but -” Just then a wave rushed over them - they didn’t see it coming as they were too busy being lost in each other’s eyes. She completely lost her orientation but she felt Gene pull her closer against him and push them back up over the surface. Relieved she gasped for air.

“Are you alright? Sorry honey I didn’t see the wave.” He still hadn’t let go of her and his body was pressing against hers. She wanted to feel annoyed because of the wave but she was completely lost to feeling him against her once again. She placed her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She wanted to say something but was lost for words. After a few moments she regained her composure and stammered,

“That’s alright .. well, maybe that’s our sign that we’ve had enough swimming for today. Come, let’s get back to the shore .. And I think you can let go of me now.”

Gene didn’t even realise he was still holding her - it all felt way too familiar. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to .. you know.”

He quickly took his hands off her, running a hand through his wet hair in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay Gene .. so, let’s go back alright?”

They let the waves carry them back to the shore and walked to where they left their clothes. They both dressed in silence and Gene turned around politely and took a few steps away from her when she replaced her wet shirt with her jacket. Walking past him she indicated that they could go back to their cars. When they reached her car he asked her,

“So will I see you tonight?”

Judy was confused.

“Tonight?”

“At Van’s Party.”

She totally forgot about that.

“Oh I don’t know yet. I don’t really feel like going alone.”

“Well, that's good ‘cause me neither.”

She looked at him sheepishly.

“Come on, Judy please. I promise you won’t regret it. And I would hate the idea of you sitting home alone when you don’t feel a hundred percent.”

“It’s sweet of you to worry about me but, I’ll be alright - really. I think I’ll just stay home and have a cozy night in. I’ll need all my energy on Monday.”

“Alright, but if you change your mind please come, and if you need anything, know that you can call me Judy - anytime!” he said as he took her hands in his gently.

She got on her toes and leaned into him, placing her lips against his cheek and kissing him lightly.

“Thank you Gene, and thank you for today - I haven’t had this much fun in quite a while.”

Smiling, she turned to get in her car but Gene was quicker than her. He took hold of her hand and took her in his arms, clasping her to him.

“Me neither”, he whispered in her ear. “See you then.”

Letting her go, she got in her car and waved at him before she drove off. He really hated watching her leave.


	2. Part 2

On his drive home Gene couldn’t keep his mind off Judy, she kept creeping back into his head. He felt glad that his words had gotten through to her and he could help her in some way. But he was worried about his feelings towards her that were starting to stir again. Before today he kept telling himself that there were nothing but friendly feelings left for Judy and that it was good that they ended things after their last encounter during filming of The Pirate but he couldn’t seem to convince himself of that now. He loved to talk with her, laughing about silly things, holding her hand as they walked on the beach and when he held her body against his all he could think about was how her skin felt on his, how their eyes locked into each other, being the only thing they could focus on. In that moment all he wanted to do was place his lips on hers and never let her go.

When he got home he stripped off his clothes and got into the shower, hoping it would help keep his longings at bay but it didn’t help much. She still crept into his head and he wondered whether he would see her again tonight.

_____________________

It was already 9 pm, he was in the bathroom looking in the mirror, adjusting his clothes when he heard her from downstairs.

“Gene? Are you there?”

His eyes widened as he looked in the mirror - it couldn’t be. Gene walked out of the bathroom and quickly made his way down the staircase. There was Betsy heaving her suitcase through the door into the house. He just looked at her half in shock standing on the last step of the stairs before he remembered to say something.

“Betsy, what are you doing here? I thought you were coming back tomorrow.”

“Change of plans.” She said with a beaming smile on her face as she placed her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Where’s Kerry?”

“Oh, she really wanted to stay, she was having so much fun and I have so much work over the next week anyway - I figured it would be best for her this way. I will get her next weekend. Then I remembered that there was a party tonight we were invited to”, she came over to him and placed her hands on his waist pulling him closer to her “and I know I haven’t been there for you a lot lately .. I would really like to patch things up again. Maybe this week will help us with that as well.” She placed her lips against his and kissed him softly. He let her but wasn’t fully into it and drew back trying to smile at her to keep up the facade.  
“So when do we have to leave? Sorry, I know I’m quite late, I just have to take a quick shower and get dressed, I won’t be long.” With that she was already on her way to the bathroom.

“Doesn’t matter, whenever you’re ready dear.” He just replied as he was sitting down on the couch in the living room burying his head in his hands in frustration - suddenly he felt really tired.

He really didn’t feel like going anymore since Betsy had gotten back early but he didn’t know what to tell her. After all she arrived when he was all dressed up already - what was he supposed to tell her? That he suddenly changed his mind as she walked through the door? No, he had to go through with it now. Besides, Judy might not even be there .. at least it didn’t sound like she would when he asked her just a few hours ago. He would have loved seeing her again but not under these circumstances.

_________________________

She didn’t think she would but Judy had to admit that she thoroughly enjoyed herself. Seeing so many of her friends again, laughing and chatting with them made her loosen up quickly. And they were happy to see her too - she had missed this feeling of belonging and being wanted. Just a few hours ago she was positive that staying at home was the better option, but now she was really glad that she followed her intuition once again. Only he hadn’t arrived yet. Maybe he had changed his mind .. but she didn’t have a lot of time brooding over it, as Peter came from behind and took her by the hand to drag her with him until they reached the dancefloor. Holding her in his arms he leaned into her ear to tell her

“I’m really glad you came Judy, we haven’t seen each other in way too long. I’ve been meaning to dance with you all night.” He held her closer to him as they danced their way through the room.

“Oh darling, me too. And I should do this more often if it means I get to dance with you - have you picked up some new moves?”

“Hardly”, he laughed at her. When they finished their dance she felt like getting another drink. Making her way to the bar she bumped into someone as she turned around the corner. She felt him before she could looked at him

“Gene!” she gasped taking him by his arms and pulling him into a warm hug. “I was already worried you changed your mind.”

“Yeah sorry, I got held up at home.” He smiled at her but she could tell something was off - he seemed tense and his eyes wandered around as if looking for someone. “Look, can we talk?”

But just as she was about to answer him Betsy turned around the corner placing her hand on Gene’s arm and handing him a drink.

“There you go, honey.” She said, placing a kiss on his cheek. Judy had trouble keeping a straight face when Betsy turned to greet her.

“Oh Judy, what a surprise! We haven’t seen each other in such a long time.” She leaned into her to give her a quick hug. “How have you been?” Her hand wandered down until she reached her husband’s, trying to interlace her fingers with his. Judy almost forgot to answer her question as she couldn’t keep her eyes off their hands. 

“Good - things have been good. Work has been keeping me busy but I’m sure Gene told you all about it already.” Judy tried looking at Gene but his eyes had wandered off to the side as if wanting to flee this conversation. Not wanting to engage into any more conversation with Betsy she pointed in the direction of the bar.

“If you’ll excuse me, I was just on my way to get myself a drink.”

She had already turned and walked off before Betsy could return anything. If she wanted to get through the rest of the night she would definitely be needing another drink now. Just as she was about to enter the room she was looking for she felt someone taking her right hand, pulling her into a small room. When the light went on she saw that it was Gene. She was pretty annoyed by this point and definitely didn’t feel like talking to him right now.

“WHAT do you think you’re doing? ”

“Judy I didn’t know she would be back early, believe me it took me by surprise too.”

“Look, it doesn’t matter, you don’t have to explain yourself - she’s your wife after all.” She said but she couldn’t hide the provocative look in her eyes from him. 

“I know but I wanted to continue the nice day we had together - I was really hoping you would come ..”

She just looked at him, not knowing what to answer.

“Well, I did .. but sometimes things don’t work out the way you plan them, Gene ... “ She paused and watched him study the floor, clearly not knowing what to say next. The whole situation was beginning to frustrate her. “That all? I’ll go back to the party then. My friends are waiting for me.” She started to turn wanting to get out of there but Gene held her back.

“Judy wait.”

“What Gene? Why are you trying to make things complicated again? We tried and we failed quite a few times now. Don’t make this harder on us than it already is. Yes it was a lovely day today but maybe things are better the way they are … Now go back to your wife before she begins to wonder where you’ve gone.”

With that she left the room, leaving him standing alone.

_______________________

As the hours progressed the party got even livelier. Everyone had a good time, chatting, dancing and drinking. She had to admit that she might have overdone it a bit with the latter, but she didn’t care, now was not the time to worry about that and besides, it helped to keep her mind off him. She was sitting on the couch completely lost in a conversation with June when Frank approached her.

“Care to dance sweetie?”

“That’s sweet darling but I’m kind of in the middle of something right now here. Maybe later?” 

But Frank didn’t give up too easily and took her by the hand trying to pull her up.

“Come on, just one dance - we haven’t seen each other in so long, I’ve missed you.” He looked at her with his beaming blue eyes and she had to stifle a laugh. She just couldn’t refuse him.

“Well then, alright.” She held out her hand to him. “June I’ll be right back.” Was all she could add before Frank started dragging her to the dancefloor.

“Have fun honey!”

Once they were on the dance floor he pulled Judy close to him. It was a slow dance and they started dancing cheek to cheek.  
Gene was standing on the other side of the room as he was talking to a few of his friends but he had trouble focussing on the conversation as he was watching Frank pull Judy closer to him as they danced. He felt stupid - he knew they were friends but he had to admit he hated watching them together. They looked way too in tune with each other.

“Gene?” Van was trying to get his attention back.

“Hmm?”

“Everything alright man?”

“Yeah, I just remembered something, excuse me.” With that he walked off, leaving a confused Van behind.

He couldn’t help himself. He wanted to dance with Judy, hold her close and feel her body against his as they swayed across the room. This afternoon had brought everything back and he didn’t know how to return to a normal state. Betsy was in the other room talking to some of her girlfriends and quite frankly he didn’t even care right now if she saw them - he just needed to be close to Judy. He walked right up to them - luckily the song was just ending when he reached them. Gene didn’t hesitate long and placed his hand on Frank’s shoulder. Surprised Frank turned around to him.

“Would it be alright if I take over.”

“Of course buddy .. but you might wanna ask Judy first.” He answered, winking at him.

He leaned into Judy to place a kiss against her cheek. “Always a pleasure darling.”

“Get crazy you guys.” And he walked off.

Judy didn’t look too happy when Gene held out his hand to her. “May I have this dance?”

“I really shouldn’t say yes to this .. but alright .. one dance.” And she let him take her into his arms. He sighed in relief as he pulled her in closer, leaning his head against hers. They danced in silence for a while before she spoke again.

“I thought you don’t dance at parties.”

“Well, today I do.”

“Gene, don’t do that. It doesn’t suit you.” She saw right through him.

“What?”

“Being jealous. You know he’s only a good friend.”

“I just wanted to dance with you Judy, that’s all.” He told her but she leaned back a little and looked him searchingly in the eyes.

“You can’t fool me, darling.” Feeling caught Gene sighed and placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer and placing his cheek against hers again. They stayed quiet and swayed to the sound of the music. Gene felt Judy relax in his arms and melt into him as they went along. He allowed himself to relax too as he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. She started humming along to the song that was playing and he could feel the vibration of her voice against his throat. It sent shivers through his whole body, reaching his groin. He thought he would lose his mind if she didn’t stop soon - but at the same time he didn’t want her to.

“Feeling better?” She cooed in his ear.

“Yes”, his voice was raspy with desire. To her surprise he placed one hand higher on her back and dipped her. She squealed and as he slowly pulled her back up again he pressed a kiss against her cheek, letting his lips linger there.

“Gene …” she moaned, her eyelids fluttering as she felt her cheek tingling from his touch. Suddenly the music stopped and she pulled back a little looking him deep in the eyes. She wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t form in her mouth - instead she uttered,

“June’s waiting for me.” And left him standing there on the dance floor.

_____________________________

Gene was on his way to the bathroom - he couldn’t go back to his friends this aroused. They would make fun of him for weeks. He tried opening the door to the bathroom but it was locked. Making his way to the stairs he walked up to the first floor looking for the right door. He found it but as he opened the door someone was already sitting there on the edge of the tub.

“Judy.” She looked at him in shock and stood up.

“Darling.”

He didn’t even think. In two long strides he reached her and gathered her in his arms. Not even a second later his mouth found hers as he ran his hands across her sides. She moaned instantly as she felt his lips on hers and when she felt his tongue nudge her lips open she complied. The strokes of his tongue against hers and his hot breath send tingles down between her legs. She groaned into his mouth as she felt him unzipping her dress.

“Lock the door.” She managed to get out between two unbelievably hot kisses. He moved forward, pushing her against the door as he locked it. Placing his hands under her thighs he lifted her and pressed her against the door, not stopping to kiss her feverishly. Easing down the straps of her unzipped dress he trailed kisses against her neck and down her chest until he reached the swell of her breasts. He darted his tongue out and licked them slowly as he pulled the bodice of her dress down. She wasn’t wearing a bra and he moaned when her breasts were immediately exposed to him. He took in the sight of them for a moment before he placed his lips on top of one peak tonguing it and sucking it deep into his mouth. She wanted to scream in pleasure but tried to keep quiet as a laughed sigh escaped her mouth.  
“Oh God …”

His lips travelled back up again after a while and she was completely overwhelmed as he devoured her in a hungry kiss. But it wasn’t enough for her - she wanted to touch him too.

“Gene ..” she whispered against his lips as she pulled back a little “let me touch you please.” He let her down as she wiggled her thighs in his hands. To his surprise she sank down to her knees loosening his belt and unzipping his pants before she pulled them down in one swift motion. He couldn’t remember the last time when she was this hungry for him. As she saw him in front of her she looked up at him grinning wickedly before she slowly licked his shaft from the bottom to the top. She moved down again until she reached his balls and sucked on them. Gene thought he would lose it, the sensation was so strong that he had to grab onto the edge of the sink to keep his balance as his legs began to tremble.

“Oh honey .. “, but his words were lost in a moan when she moved up to take the tip of his cock into her mouth suckling it like it was cherry ice cream. She continued for a while and then took him fully into her mouth, easing down as far as she could. She licked him as she went down and sucked her cheeks in as she went back up. It took his full concentration not to come right away - it was too good and he had to remind himself to stop her, he wanted to come inside her.

Gene took her head gently in his hands trying to make her stop. She let him pop from her mouth after she sucked her cheeks in one last time and looked up at him with a lazy smile on her lips.

“I missed you darling.”

“Me too, let me show you how much.” With that he gathered her up in his arms and placed her on the edge of the tub. After he got rid of her panties and ruched up her dress he put her legs over his shoulders. He kissed his way up her thighs and could hear her moans become increasingly louder as he edged closer to her center. He couldn’t describe the sensations as he darted his tongue out to lick her again for the first time in what seemed like ages - she was dripping wet and his mouth was covered in her desire for him within seconds. He placed his tongue against her opening and licked all the way up until his lips enveloped her bud sucking it into his mouth. She threw her head back in pleasure and held a hand against her mouth to stifle a moan. He didn’t want to make her come just yet but he wanted to bring her close, so he edged down and entered her with his tongue again and again as his hands reached up her bum holding her closer against him, not letting her escape.

“Gene, please … I want … “ but she couldn’t form a coherent sentence as he sucked her into his mouth once again “Oh God … baby please”, with that he got up and lifted her up, his cock nudging at her entrance as he walked. She pushed down almost automatically and felt the tip ease into her. When he reached the other side of the bathroom he pressed her against the wall and pushed up into her. They both sighed in relief as they looked into each other's eyes, smiling at one another as they were lost for words. She enveloped him so fully that it felt like she was gripping him - wanting to keep him inside of her forever.

He wanted it never to end but they were both so worked up from before that they couldn’t take it slow. He thrust powerfully into her and when he bowed his head down to take her breast into his mouth running his tongue over its peak she groaned loudly and arched her back against the wall. When he felt her thighs quivering against his hips and her fingers tightening on his shoulders he increased his speed as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. With every stroke he hit the spot inside her that made her lose control completely. Judy didn’t even care how loud she got now. All that mattered was that he was inside of her. He looked up at her now, still thrusting into her. “Please baby, come for me.” She came almost instantly and he felt her walls tighten around him even more. She tried to keep looking at him but her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned out her pleasure. He followed her immediately as he felt her walls milking him. He was shaking with pleasure as he convulsed uncontrollably, groaning into the side of her neck.

As she calmed down she took his head in her hands. He still had his eyes closed panting heavily - he never looked more beautiful to her. She leaned in and kissed his lips, drawing back to lick his lower lip softly and breath into his mouth, 

“It only happens when I dance with you”

she felt him smiling against her lips as she began to sing, stroking her bottom as he still held her against the wall

“that trip to heaven ‘till the dance is through  
with no one else do the heavens seem quite so near  
why does it happen dear,  
only with you?”

She placed a hot kiss against his lips before she continued.

“Two cheeks together can be so divine,  
but only when those cheeks are yours and mine,  
I’ve danced with dozens of others the whole night through,  
But the thrill that comes with spring when anything could happen”

They looked each other deep into the eyes now.

“That only happens with you”

He had to lean into her and kiss her to hide the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

“Why didn't you tell me I was in love with you?" He whispered into her ear as he laid his cheek against hers.

Judy's eyes filled with tears as well. "It should have been our song you know"

He looked up again smiling at her. “Yes, it should have. Thank you darling, I loved it.” He kissed her one last time before letting her down, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he did.

They rearranged their clothes next to each other in silence. She looked into the mirror as she checked her makeup when he walked up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and leaning his head against hers. They looked at each other in the mirror.

“What now?” She asked him with a sad smile on her lips.

He sighed needing to relieve the tension that was starting to settle inside of him again “I don’t know but I know that I can’t stay away from you … I don’t have an exact plan for how this will work right now but I know for certain that I want you in my life.”

“What do you say we talk about this on Monday after work?” She asked as she turned in his arms running a finger down his cheek until she reached his lips.

“You got yourself a date.” She leaned in and placed one last kiss against his lips, opening his mouth with hers and slipping her tongue inside, but soon she drew back teasing him.

“Good. I’m going back down again now - wait a few minutes before you follow me.” She went to the door and opened it but turned around again before she left the room.

“Gene?”

He looked up.

“Yes?”

“I loved it.” She beamed at him.

He threw his head back laughing, “me too baby.”

“Oh, I could tell.” She winked at him and blew him a kiss, “bye now.”

Judy couldn’t contain her wide grin as she walked down the stairs. Monday couldn’t come fast enough. Work would be good from now on. She had something to look forward to.


End file.
